All about us
by Alice's Room
Summary: #Layley #Femslash ¡AVISO! ¡SI NO TE GUSTA NO LEAS! Fanfic basado en un rol de TVD. Hayley&Lexi. {OneShot.}


N/A: Muchos os quedaréis con cara de WTF, pero este fic es para una parejita que en un rol de crónicas fue adorable y que (espero) siga teniendo sus momentos.

La hora de decir adiós.

Lexi se preguntaba si había llegado el momento de renunciar a Hayley. Ella no quería, pero sabía que debía hacerlo, las dos serían más felices.

Pero cuando se es... como ella, no se puede decir adiós.

Tampoco había dicho adiós Hayley, que no sabía que sentir cuando estaba frente a Lexi. Una parte le decía «quierelá, porque te necesita». Pero la otra le decía «Ya tienes a alguien, no la necesitas para nada a ella».

Pero era más fuerte que todo eso.

Hayley la pasó a buscar. Debían definir en qué punto de la relación estaban. Si habia relación.

Llegaron las dos al grill y bajaron del coche.

Una vez sentadas en la mesa, la primera en hablar fue Lexi, con voz clara y decidida. Cómo alguien que quería resolver algo pendiente desde hace tiempo.

-Ellos no confían ni en ti, ni en mi... En nosotras. Se huelen algo de lo que había antes entre nosotras.

-¿Antes?-respondió Hayley picada.- Ah, das por hecho que nunca más vamos a reconciliarnos.

-No dije eso, Hayley. Dije que... Mira hemos caído porque hemos querido, esto no tendría porqué haber pasado. Quiero decir, ¿Estabamos bien, no?

-Lo estabamos, Lexi. Pero tu cambias de humor así de la nada. De un momento romántico pasabamos a...

-Lo sé-la cortó Lexi de golpe- Pero eramos tú y yo, sólo tú y yo... Todo es sobre nosotras. Somos algo que ellos no pueden tocar-miró suplicante a Hayley- Somos algo... apartado.

-¡Y tan apartado! Hay muestras de cariño que me hubiese encantado que me las dieras en público, NOS OCULTABAMOS, LEXI-gritó Hayley.

Hayley se levantó de la mesa enfadada, tiró la silla y salió del grill.

Lexi se quedó unos instantes mirándola fijamente sin moverse del sitio, pero luego reaccionó y corrió tras ella. Pero cuando salió ya no pudo verla.

-Por favor...-murmuró Lexi apoyada en la puerta del grill- Sólo puedo confiar en ti...

Mientras, Hayley había corrido hacia la entrada del pueblo, sin querer pensar más en las peleas con Lexi. ¡Eran demasiadas! Ella la quería... Pero deseaba, en ocasiones, que Lexi no fuera tan efusiva. Que fuese despacio. Que la quisiera, con cosas sencillas. Quizá un beso ántes de ir a la cama. O... Un beso delante de las cascadas. Algo romántico, para empezar.

Pero con Lexi todo tenía que ser rápido... Demasiado. Y Hayley no podía acostumbrarse a aquello.

Pero sin duda, la quería. Si herían a Lexi, la herían a ella. Quería reconciliarse con ella a toda costa y así elevarse juntas y no parar nada, porque cómo decía Lexi, todo era sobre ellas.

Mientras pensaba todo aquello un coche paró a su lado, era un chico.

-¿Te llevo a algún sitio, guapa?-dijo el muchacho.

Ella estaba tan enfadada que decidió jugar y cedió. Subió a ese coche.

Mientras, Lexi la buscaba sin parar con el coche, y cansada, la llamó.

Hayley cogió el telèfono muy enfadada.

-¿Que quieres, Lexi? Estoy huyendo de los problemas ahora mismo.

-Si hubieses querido, hubiesemos escapado juntas.-Hayley carraspeó, otra vez surgió la Lexi posesiva.

-No, no quería escapar contigo. No me busques, estoy saliendo de MF-La idea no le desagradaba, pero tenían que hablar antes de irse a alguna parte.

Lexi colgó a sabiendas que no sacaría nada en esa llamada. Escuchó que estaba en un coche, e intentó deducir hacía dónde iba. Era obvio. La pensión de las afueras. ¡Por supuesto! Estaba tan claro...

Lexi derrapó y cambió el rumbo hacía el puente wickery. Su cabeza sólo la visualizaba a ella. Nadie sabía de lo suyo. Ellos no podían verlo. No sabían quién eran. Pero siempre pasó lo mismo entre ellas, el miedo era su mayor enemigo.

Lexi en ocasiones esperaba un abrazo que nunca llegaba, directamente la esperaba a ella. Sí, ella siempre la esperaría.

Mientras Lexi seguía buscando, Hayley y aquel hombre llegaron a la pensión.

Estaban en la cama, él la besaba por el cuello y ella gemía descontrolada. Pero en su mente estaba Lexi. No podía hacerlo. También recordaba a Tyler. Era como engañarles a los dos a la vez así que se levantó de la cama y llamó a Lexi para que la fuese a buscar. Dejando el orgullo a un lado.

Mientras Hayley hablaba por telèfono, no pudo ver al chico que le dió un puñetazo por detrás. Cayó encima de la mesa de cristal, la cuál se rompió en mil pedazos.

Lexi lo escucho y empezo a gritar freneticamente.

-¿Hayley? ¿Hayley?.-Al no recibir respuesta colgó el telèfono y aceleró hacía el lugar.

El chico no paraba de pegarla, y ella casi no podía defenderse. Pero logró zafarse de él y le mordió en el cuello con todas sus fuerzas.

Él cayó inconsciente al suelo. Hayley aprobechó y saltó por la ventana, cuando llego a abajo el coche de Lexi estaba allí ya.

Se miraron y por un momento una sonrisa surcó sus caras. Hayley subió al coche sin pensarlo dos veces y Lexi arrancó, dirigiendose hacía el bosque, dónde paró el coche para poder hablar.

-Lo primero, gracias...-murmuró Hayley- Y lo segundo...-Pero no pudo terminar porque Lexi la estaba besando.

Al cabo de unos segundos se separaron y habló Lexi.

-Lo primero, prometo no ser lo que era. Cada una hará su vida desde ahora...-le coge la mano- Pero mínimo una noche al mes nos encontraremos y nos recordarmos que nos queremos. Y poco a poco. Sin efusividades. Lo prometo.

Hayley sonrió complacida. Por fin tendría lo que necesitaba. Su Lexi. La Lexi de la cuál... Quizá no se había enamorado, pero si había enloquecido.


End file.
